Category talk:People
I think this can be called now, after five months. We have policy on that states that characters will be categorized by last name. Any further objections can be posted on that page's talk page. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 09:29, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Redux Well, I'm sorry I missed that discussion during my hiatus. I completely agree that we should be going by first names. NOBODY in the series goes by last name, with the possible exception of military officers within their official capacity ("General Bryne", but "bloody Gareth"). Real-world precedent should have been ignored here, if for nothing else that not everyone HAS a last name identified within the series, but everyone has a first name, if anything. Whether or not someone was being rude has nothing to do with the rightness of their opinion. -- ''nae'blis 15:31, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :I may have a way to have it both ways. Last week, one of the guys over on the community wiki was able to write a java script code that would allow a user to display the contents of a category by either the sortkey (as it is now) or by the first letter of the article name. I've tested it out and, for the most part, it works wonderfully. The only drawback is that in categories that have more than 200 entries, it will only sort what is currently displayed. So on categories like Men and Women, it doesn't include all of the categorized pages. The main impetus of the previous discussion was mainly for the Aes Sedai to be sorted by first name. The highest count in the Ajah categories and the Novice and Accepted categories is 53, only a quarter of the page limit. Following is a list of those categories that are over the 200 page limit: *Category:Men - 813 *Category:Women - 969 *Category:Living as of KOD - 283 *Category:Living as of TGS - 211 *Category:Deceased - 496 *Category:Andor (people) - 305 *Category:Unknown nationality - 469 :I think that having it display both ways would satisfy both sides of the argument and allow greater searchability for the characters. I've activated the code for the whole wiki so that everyone can take a look and see if this is something we want to keep. ---- 00:57, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :UPDATE: I'm keeping in contact with the author of the code. We will be able to choose which categories we would like to have this dual-sort active on. I don't think, for example, that Category:Ships and the like would need it. I'll look through the categories and compile a list of those that would need the dual-sort. ---- 04:12, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :UPDATE - 2ND: The code has been limited so that it will only appear on character-central categories, except for the Aiel, since they don't have last names. I'm still looking into the expanded sort option for the larger categories. Should be a day or two. ---- 23:55, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :UPDATE - 3RD: Well, the limiting didn't work. I'm working with some of the people at Community Central Wiki to help fix it. So, as of now, all categories will show the dual-sort option. Also, on categories with more than 200 pages, there is a menu that will pop up on the left side of the screen. Right now, there isn't any functionality, however the author of the code will be adding a TOC-like ability to that soon. ---- 01:22, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :UPDATE - 4TH: After great work from CzechOut and Pecoes, the sorting is now limited to just categories that are character-specific. Pecoes is working on the TOC, and should be running soon. ---- 05:45, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Nice work. Is it possible to set the default to NOT user the last name? Not saying we have to, just curious if the option exists without recoding all the pages. -- nae'blis 13:44, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :Do you mean when the category loads up or by removing the DEFAULTSORT from the character pages? If it is the first, it should be possible to have the other radio button checked on page load. If it is the latter, no: the script uses the DEFAULTSORT as part of the sorting option. It either uses it (sort by last name) or it ignores it (sort by first name). The script needs something to ignore, otherwise we're back to sorting just by first name. Let me know. ---- 15:51, December 21, 2012 (UTC)